Many integrated circuits, especially if arranged to work at high frequencies, use bypass capacitances for attenuation of unwanted frequency components. This capacitance can be provided for example within the integrated circuit itself, while increasing the required die area and accordingly costs of the integrated circuit. A different approach may include provision of external capacitors off-chip, e.g, in the package, that is not integrated on the same die, providing separate devices to be connected to the IC. However, this increases the overall footprint of the package and requires additional operations.